


How to celebrate Miu’s Birthday

by Robofucker69



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Robots DO have dicks!, also gentle femdom, basically Kiibo being a dom for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robofucker69/pseuds/Robofucker69
Summary: In which Miu gets quite possibly the only birthday gift she enjoys. Thanks to the help of her two boyfriends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this comic, with everyone being more in-character this time: http://idoodlez.tumblr.com/post/167601502262/happy-birthday-miu
> 
> Tumblr link for reblogging purposes: https://kiibu.tumblr.com/post/168854949061/how-to-celebrate-mius-birthday

It was Miu’s Birthday when Kiibo received a mysterious text message from Ouma.

**“Dear Kiibo  
**

**Please come to my room, we’re celebrating Miu’s birthday here.**

**Yours truly –**

**Kokichi Ouma “**

While a bit confused at the location, the bot was certainly not going to miss out on celebrating her birthday. [So he quickly ran off to visit.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCk2uaoRKpSI&t=NzRkOTc3NmE3OGY3MTlmNGRhOTkwNzk0NjEzY2JlYzA2MTg1NWY0Nyw1QWNOdllwMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AKqXoAo5_U_Fgu1hQu6soKA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkiibu.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168854949061%2Fhow-to-celebrate-mius-birthday&m=0)

He slowly opened the door and walked in, and was completely baffled by what he saw, Miu was certainly there. But she was sitting on a chair, eyes covered up by one of Ouma’s scarves, and she looked quite displeased yet also a bit aroused, but before he could even ask what was happening. He felt someone grab him and pull him into Ouma’s closet.

“Hi Kiiboy!” Kiibo could clearly hear Ouma shouting once the two managed to get inside. “Glad you finally made it! So, are you ready to give Miu her present?”

Kiibo gently nodded, as he showed the big gift-wrapped box he brought over. “Not that present Kiibo! We’re going to give her something a bit more… … _Intimate_ ”

Ouma promptly explained what he had planned. “Miu fucking loves fucking people, right? So i had an idea. I invited her over here, told her to put on my scarf. and now she’s expecting a dick to suck.”

“So that’s where you come in, you already know she has a big robot kink, so i was thinking that you deserved to be the one who gets the  _succ_.”

Kiibo was shocked, while Miu had certainly “repaired” him quite a few times before. He was completely inexperienced with being the dominant one. But he certainly didn’t want to disappoint his two closest friends.

“I’ll try. But… I think i’ll need a bit of help.” Kiibo shyly stated, gently placing his original present down as he edged closer to Ouma.

Ouma promptly did his signature smirk as he gently started rubbing his hand on Kiibo’s crotch area. The bot got pretty flustered, but he certainly wasn’t going to stop now.

Fairly quickly, Ouma spread his fingers apart, and with a satisfying *click*. Kiibo’s robotic genitals slid right out between them. Ouma promptly kneeled down and started to rub it.

The bot was very confused by this sudden turn, so he promptly called out Ouma’s name in bafflement. “Sorry, it’s just that i’ve never gotten the chance to use your dick before. So i got a bit tempted.” Ouma promptly replied before slowly stopping.

“Anyways, Looks like you’re ready. Have fun!” Ouma opened the closet and pushed Kiibo right out. Leading to the bot having to break his fall by grabbing onto the edges of Miu’s chair.

Fortunately, Kiibo managed to safely get his footing back without toppling it over. but his mechanical penis was now pressing right against Miu’s mouth.

“Hey Kiibo!” She certainly was able to tell who it was fairly quickly. “I got the feeling that cute twink was trying to regift your ass as a present, but i don’t give a fuck. I’d suck your dick any day!” True to her word, She started to lick the tip of his cock.

Kiibo was certainly a bit shy about going any further, but feeling her tongue on his cybernetic erection sent out a wave of pleasure so strong that he instinctively felt himself slide it in.

The bot’s thrusts were quite gentle & weak, each one punctuated with his cute robotic moans, you could clearly tell he wasn’t used to being a dom. But this only made things all the more arousing for the Super High School Level Inventor.

Eventually, he felt himself incredibly close to cumming, and tried to gently slide out so he could avoid finishing inside her. But he was quickly caught by surprise as he felt a hand pushing him back in.

Kiibo looked to his side and saw Ouma again, with the same sly smirk he had when he started this. “Need some help Kiiboy?” Before Kiibo could even respond, Ouma began kissing him while making sure Kiibo was still inside her.

The sudden extra jolt of stimulation did quite a number on the bot. He felt himself firing his load right inside Miu’s Mouth. But the sounds of him orgasming were drowned out by Ouma happily continuing to smooch him.

Once he felt Kiibo completely finished, Ouma stopped pushing him towards Miu. Causing the now spent bot to fall backwards onto the ground, needing some time to recharge.

With Miu’s gift given. Ouma took the makeshift blindfold off of her. To Ouma’s surprise, she promptly tackled him onto his bed. He felt her swallow the last of the synthetic cum Kiibo gave her. Before yelling in a tone that clearly showed that she was incredibly horny at this moment.

“Did you really think i was going to accept just a single fucking blowjob for my birthday?!?! Kiibo might be done for the night, but you didn’t do jackshit! I’m going to ride you so hard, that you won’t be able to feel your cock for weeks!”

Ouma, now with his head stuck between Miu’s breasts. Started to blush a bit. It was clear his night was just getting started….

## TO BE CONTINUED?


	2. Cute DICE leader gets hecking owned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with femdom!

Ouma was in  **big**  trouble.

After planning out a cute bondage scenario as a birthday present for Miu, he quickly discovered that it was not even remotely enough to satisfy her lust. Now being pinned down on her bed. Ouma could only wait and see what she was going to do with him.

“First off, i’m going to make sure your twink ass can’t go anywhere.” The incredibly aroused inventor stated while shifting around to open up her dresser, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Before taking a nice look at his still clothed body after locking his hands up.

“I’m really going to enjoy making you cum! Nishihi~” Miu coyly told him, while Ouma only made a slightly baffled expression in response to her using his cute laugh against him.

Miu then pulled out her Purple Spiked Dildo, switching it’s vibration function on. Then slid the Supreme Leader’s pants off, being greeted with his already erect cock hiding under his boxers.

“Oh my, you were watching, weren’t you? Fucking perv!” She quickly got to work on teasing him, rubbing the dildo up against his still covered shaft.

To Miu’s pleasure, the toy proved quite effective, as she watched Ouma’s face quickly become beet red. “You look even cuter than Kiibo does when you’re flustered~” She excitedly told him while sliding his shirt up. “I’m not! I’m t-the Supreme Leader! I run the evilest secret c-club in the world… DICE.” The leader meekly replied,

“Hehe~, you’re such a damn cutie. Just hearing your tough voice weaken like that is making me all wet.” Miu then slid Ouma’s cock out of his boxers, already leaking a bit of precum thanks to her vibrator.

She gently gave it a few licks, cleaning it off as it continued leaking more, listening to Ouma’s flustered moans as he tries to avoid finishing all over her face.

“That’s better.” She proclaimed after cleaning it all up. “For a ‘Supreme Leader’, turning your ass into a blushing, twink-shaped, mess is pretty easy. Not that i mind~” ending off her thoughts with another little “Nishihi~”

She then rose up and dropped her panties, already soaked with arousal from what Kiibo did to her. Ouma being a simple “Dom” to switch only made her even hornier.

“You’re mine now, Ouma~” Miu stated before grabbing him, pulling the leader into a mating press. “I’m not letting go of you until you release every last drop of semen into my Oumussy!” He then gently slid into her, slowly thrusting back and forth.

“Not like that! You’re too fucking slow!” Miu responded before locking her legs on him, making him thrust faster. “I want to hear you cry out my name in pleasure~”

Ouma certainly didn’t take the extra speed well, letting out a incredibly intense “Miu!” as she made him cum deep inside her.

“Ah, Miu…” he continued weakly proclaiming the inventor’s name as she continued pinning him down, eventually letting Ouma go after she completely drained him of cum. His only response was to limply roll off her, breathing heavily from a mix of arousal and exhaustion.

“Ah, i love my boyfriends so much!” Miu happily proclaimed. Giving the supreme leader a quick kiss on the cheek. She ended up laying with Ouma for a while, thinking all about what lewd scenarios she could do with the two next.

##  **The End**


End file.
